1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to combined eating utensils. More specifically, the present invention relates to an eating utensil having a first surface that can be either moved along the top of a plate to accumulate food positioned on the plate or placed in a blocking position on the plate, and a second surface that can be used as a knife.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous eating utensils are previously known. The most common of which are knives, forks, and spoons. Combinations of these utensils are also well known. For instance, U.S. Design Pat. No. 219,945 illustrates a combined knife and spoon, while U.S. Design Pat. No. 57,683 ilustrates a combined knife and fork. Another type of utensil, which is designed for cleaning plates, is described in U.S. Pat. No. 2,417,585. The described utensil is a plate scraper that is adapted to be connected to a fork.
Most of the previously known devices perform their primary functions quite well; however, a problem is often encountered while eating certain foods. Specifically, when a fork is inserted into food accumulated on a plate, a portion of the food is positioned on the fork for removal from the plate. Another portion of the food, however is moved with respect to the bulk of the food on the plate. As a result, as the meal progresses, the food remaining on the plate tends to be spread over most of the plate. Further, some foods, due to their shape and size, are extremely difficult to pick up with conventionally used utensils. For instance, peas, due to their spherical shape, tend to roll with respect to the utensil, while rice grains, due to their small size, tend to be extremely difficult to pick up.